


A merry Christmas

by Isazu



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isazu/pseuds/Isazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The preparations for a christmas reunion with a bonus surprise and the little moments when friends share their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emtifahp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emtifahp).



> Happy Holidays emtifahp!!! I include an idea of one of your Tumblr post. I really hope you like the fic :)

**_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  A Partridge in a Pear Tree_ **

“ Why do the music is always the same this time of year? Honestly, Rihanna launches albums and singles like every second but we can’t have a new Christmas song ever? I swear this is a plot against my ears and my holiday spirit. I bet Ronnie doesn’t like Christmas songs either right? Nobody actually does. ” Dick finished his argument against holiday music while throwing his now empty cup of coffee in the trash can.

Logan smirked at the antics of his best friend, even though they had known each other for more than two decades he would always come up with some argument that was completely insane and at the same time made complete sense. The boys were walking around the mall trying to buy some last minute presents for their now extend family. It was surreal for them to think that a couple of years back they would be getting drunk and let the day pass mocking all the people that would run trying to get the perfect gifts for their loved ones.

“You can try to write one in your spare time. I’m sure Rihanna would love to sing it.” Dick nod smiling thinking of the possibility, ever since the singer came to one of his restaurants he brings her up in any conversation just to tell people he knows her. Finally, the boys arrived at a store where Logan was sure he would find something to get Keith, he had asked Veronica for help but she told him that her dad would be ok with anything he bought him, what a liar.

**_On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_** It was the first Christmas they would all spent together since Logan and Veronica got married and he would admit he was nervous. Last Christmas, who would have actually been their first, he was still deployed and wasn't able to make it back until March and even though Veronica tried to maintained the holiday cheer the death pine tree was just not very jolly. Also by that time Keith had gone on his vacation with Eva, his girlfriend, and Dick was opening a restaurant in New York so Mack had gone with him. It was funny to see them together after all this years of name calling and puking sounds when Dick made a crude comment now they complement each other perfectly, Dick needed someone to bring him down to earth and Mack needed someone to make fun of.

“Is that song ever going to stop?!” Dick was getting testy after an hour of looking for presents but Logan needed him to get it together and so he told him. Sure enough, ten minutes later he tried to jump over the counter to stop the song from playing and they were escorted out by security while Dick insisted that it was all a complot against him.

**_On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_ **

Once outside the store, the guards let go of Dick and they went on their way, Dick apologizes but Logan told him that it was ok the song was getting on his nerve too. If only he could have bit Ronnie to buying the season tickets to The Padres games he could be done with his Christmas shopping but she had insisted on being the one that buy those for Keith and she had her ways to make him do what she wanted.

Last year she had put his name on the cruise tickets she had bought for Keith and his girlfriend but the older Mars knew that he had nothing to do with it still thank him for them. Dick stop in front of a jewelry store and Logan saw how his friends eye went straight to the ring section of the display and smile. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Dick turned to look at him with a serious expression on his face “I think I’m ready to ask Mac to marry me. We’ve been talking about it for a while now and I’m sure that I want to marry her but with my parents example, I’m not sure if I’ll be any good at this. Do you think I’ll be good for her?”

In very few occasions Dick showed his vulnerability and this was the first time in years since Logan saw his friend so scare for something. He gave Dick a hug and then proceed to walk him inside the store so that he could finally buy the ring that everyone knew Mac was longing for. Since he had gotten back from his last tour, Logan couldn’t remember the number of times the girl had been at his house talking to Veronica about her relationship with Dick. Mac would wonder if he was ever going to be ready to take the next step only for Veronica to tell her that if she were so unsure about it, maybe she should be the one that ask him. Sure Dick is thick and as much as her relationship with him still had his up and downs Veronica was sure that he loved Mac very much and that he would make it his life mission to make her happy.

**_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_** Hours later a tired Logan walked inside his house to found his beautiful wife sleep on the couch surrounded by Christmas ornaments, he smiled to himself thankful for his life. Since they had gotten back together, he had been at front with her about his intentions to marry her and last year just before he left for his last tour they went and got married at city hall. Logan wanted to give her a big wedding that would fulfill any fantasy she ever had but Veronica told him that she only wanted to marry him officially making him an honest man and so they did. Since that day Logan had been as honest as he ever been and also extremely happy to let her take control of their lives. Sure there was a small shift in their relationship now that they were together forever but their relentless ways to push each other buttons were as present as ever and a recurring joke was instated a year ago which become famous among family and close friends fast.

In the middle of his tour he was called to a meeting by some of his superiors he wasn’t one to brag, now but before in his youth, you could have found his picture next to the definition in any dictionary. In that meeting were in attendance the best pilots of all the branches of the arm forces of many countries, they were supposed to share their experiences in battle as a way to build relationships between the countries. Now what made this meeting different from the others was one special guest from the United Kingdom, Prince Harry, which he end up meeting and befriending. That week when he called Veronica, he made an innocent comment about meeting him and she burst into the longest fit of laughter she ever had since he met her. From that moment on she had mocked him about it every time they say something on the news about the royal family, of course, everyone except Dick had joined in when he asked Dick later why he didn’t join the other boy shrug. “I know you are telling the truth. In all the years we’ve known each other you’ve always hated mentioning celebrities in any scenario. Not even when were teenagers and I would have help as to get some you mention any so why would you lie about it now.”

Sadly the solid logic of Dick didn’t convince anyone else so Logan resigned himself to take the jokes and keep his random conversations with the prince private.

With a smile on his face he walked towards his beautiful wife and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then he carry her towards their bedroom and put her on their bed. Veronica stir and slowly open her eyes to find him staring at her “You took forever at the mall. Did you find my dad’s gift?”

He shook his head and told her what happened, he didn’t share the part about Dick buying a ring but he did mention in great detail the incident at the store with Dick and the Christmas song. Veronica laughed at the story and wonder out loud if they were ever growing up, he smiled at her and trapping her body with his on the bed while looking straight at her eyes assuring her that there was no chance of that. Their lips met in a kiss that grew heated by the second and soon after their clothes were off and the couple spent a night showing themselves how much they love each other.

_**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree** _

At the other side of the city, Mac was trying to stay calmed, that day after a long conversation with Veronica she had decided that if Dick wasn’t going to propose she would. She had gone to the market and bought a ring pop and was rehearsing how was she going to tell him that they were ready to go a step further in their relationship. The memories of how they had gotten reconnect came to her mind as the scene plays in front of her making her smile. Mac had left her job early that afternoon in dying need to buy some groceries and went to Trader’s Joe.

She was browsing the fruit section when she notice a boy standing next to the bananas, he was taller than her but not for much with dirty blonde hair and an incredible ass. Mac couldn’t stop staring at him it had been six months since her last date and she was more aware of cuties like the one before her than ever. Suddenly the guy turned and she found herself looking at his crotch for a second before she manages to raise her eyes and found herself face to face with a smirking Dick. “Mac?”

It was too late for any evasive maneuvers, great the hotty with the ass was an actual ass. “Dick, hey. Long time no see.”

To her surprise Dick was pleasant and kept most of the conversation PG-13, it seemed he now was the proud owner of two restaurants. He kept in touch with Logan but was constantly traveling to check on his business apparently he had grown up but still he was the same child-adult she remembered. He asked about her life and while she talked Mac could feel how his eyes wander over her body stopping in certain parts more than others and although she would never admit this she was very pleased with it. They said their goodbyes not before giving each other their numbers and promising to call so they could go out sometimes, by the time she stood in the checkout line she was wondering how long would she need to wait for his call.

Dick came behind her startling her and after they share a laugh he asked her out, from that moment on they were together. After their first night together Mac wondered if this was a fling for him, they had just seen each the day before and they were already having sex but after she got dress the next morning, he asked her to lunch making her at ease about the situation. Now a little over two years later they already live together and they were talking about getting married, life was good  for them

**_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_ **

“Oh my god please don’t tell me you like this song!” Dick's voice make her come back from her memories and she put the ring in her pocket, she didn’t understand what he was saying but she could see that he was annoyed.

He walked into their home and walked straight to her giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. He then started to walk towards the living room taking her by the hand so she would walk with him and proceed to tell her about his day. Meanwhile, he searched for the universal remote so he could turn that annoying song off, Mac laughed at him when he explained how it was the songs fault that he had been manhandled. “You think that’s funny, huh?”

Mac nodded and saw how he turned with a devilish look in his eyes, Dick went after her and after a little chase, he caught up with her and tickle her into submission while she asked him to stop. He finally stopped and they found themselves on the floor breathing hard. He then looked at her straight in her eyes “I love you Mac.”

She swallowed hard and without missing a bit told him she love him too. He smiled and stood leaving a confuse and breathless Mac on the living room floor “Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Dick went running to the door where he had left the little bag with the ring inside with a final breath and a nod he walked into the living room. “I know I should probably make more of a production about this because you deserve to have it but I can’t wait..”

His words die in his mouth the second he notice Mac on her knee with a ring pop on her hand and a nervous and shock looked on her face. Dick smiled at her and went to kneel in front of her with his own ring for her, the couple laughed for a second before they kiss each other and say yes at the same time. The rest of the night was spent on the floor celebrating their engagement while Christmas songs play non-stop in the background.

**_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_ Early morning found Logan going to have some breakfast with  Wallace. Since Logan and Veronica were back together, the relationship between the two guys was cordial but neither of them attempted to actually become friends. Veronica had asked both boys to make an effort, life was short and she needed her best guys to get along.**

Logan entered the dinner taking off his sunglasses he scans the place for the other boy, he found him flirting with a beautiful girl in the last booth of the right. Did he miss something? Was this a double date? Logan decided to go asked Wallace, he was here already and Veronica was busy in the office with some clients so there was no chance that she was going to joined them.

The second Wallace noticed Logan he stiffened a little and Logan sighed, yeah this was going to be “fun” breakfast. He said hello to the boy and the girl and Wallace seemed to look pass him to see if Veronica was near. “Where is Veronica?”

“She is working, we didn’t understand your message I guess. She told me this was a boys only breakfast but no worries I can do a pretty mean imitation of her.” Logan proceeds to mimic flipping his hair like Veronica making Wallace raise an eyebrow and his date laugh. “I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Logan, you are?”

Wallace looked like he was about to talked when the girl shook Logan's hand and give a Wallace a look that seemed to make him shut up. “Is nice to finally meet you, Logan. I’m Charli, is nice to finally put a face to all the stories. Veronica always talks very highly of you.”

“Well, then I know you are just pleasant. She is my wife but Ronnie is pretty good at telling people my pro’s and con’s.” The boy joke and Wallace groan something under his breath that he didn’t understand but felt no inclination to do so. Charli, on the other hand, told Wallace to speak up if he was in need to say something he could, at least, say it loud enough for them to hear.

This makes Logan pay more attention to the girl, she was a little like Veronica and he could only felt sorry for Wallace because if he cares just a little for her, he was in it for a tough ride in their relationship. The breakfast continues with Charli and Logan talking and Wallace making some comment that were obviously direct to Logan but each time Charli would tell Wallace off. After a while, Logan felt a little uncomfortable about it and excuse himself to go the bathroom leaving the couple alone and just before he enters the bathroom he heard the song again he went in groaning and hoping that the music didn’t play in there.

**_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  Eight Maids a Milking Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_ **

“What’s wrong with you?” Said Charli while moving away from Wallace and turning to look at him face to face.

The boy looked shocked at the comment “I explained to you how Logan is. Why are you acting like I'm doing something wrong here?”

Charli sighed and told Wallace that he needed to move on, he was acting like Logan was the same guy that he knew in high school and later barely talk to in college. Everybody had changed including Wallace so he needed to realize that Logan was also another person, the only thing that seemed to stayed clear in all of his stories was the love he had for Veronica. The boy groan and tried to get himself out of this argument but Charli didn’t let him, he either realize that Logan was a changed man and tried to honestly have a relationship with him or he would evidently fall out of touch with Veronica. Although Wallace was sure that his relationship with Veronica was safe he also knew that it was important for the girl that he made an effort with Logan, so he told Charli he would try his best.

He had been dating Charli for almost three months now and he really was in love with this girl, the second he lay eyes on her he knew his days as a bachelor were number. The week after their first day he had introduced her to Veronica and both girls had clicked instantly which was very weird for Veronica, he was so happy about it that he didn’t even mind how Veronica was telling Charli stories about high school Wallace.

“Hey, have I told you that you are amazing lately?” Wallace said while taking her chin into his hand making her look into his eyes and leaning in.

The girl blushes and leans in to kiss her boyfriend, after a couple of minutes they broke the kiss and smiled at each other. “I’m sorry to interrupt, if you like, we can call it quits and you two can go and enjoy your day without me.”

Logan’s voice made them turned and there standing trying to look anywhere except at the couple was the boy that would kiss his wife with no regards for anyone else looking uncomfortable and that make Wallace laugh. “Nah, man sit down. I want to apologize for the way I’ve been acting I think I’m just a little overprotective of Ronnie.”

“No worries man, I appreciate that you two are close. All is forgotten.” Logan and Wallace shook hands and the air felt lighter. The rest of the morning was spent at the dinner sharing stories of their lives, and the boys even figure out the best present for Keith. The couple walked with Logan to get it and he felt like his relationship with Veronica’s BFF could finally be a little more than just acquaintances which he was sure his wife would really appreciate.

They said their goodbyes promising to see each other on Christmas, which was the next day, Logan walked back to his car when a text arrived the boy open it and chuckle while reading it. “I’M ENGAGE!!!.  YOU BETTER THROW ME A KICK ASS BACHELOR PARTY BRO!”

__**On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Nine Ladies Dancing Eight Maids a Milking Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**  
  


Veronica entered the Dinner while talking to Mac, the girl had called her to informed her that she needed to be ready to be her maid of honor and they joked about possible dresses and materials each one worst than the other. She was so focused on her call that she didn’t notice the black leather guy that was looking at her from the other side of the place, he kept looking at her and the intensity of his gaze made her looked up and their eyes meet.

The looked they share could match any of any western duel in the world, Veronica said goodbye to Mac and hung the phone she wasn’t sure what to do. Her relationship with the shaved head boy wasn’t the same as they used too. She decided to get her food to go and went to the counter to order. “What’s up V?

She turned slowly and found herself face to face with Weevil her heart started to hammer in her chest and she wished Logan was with her. “Weevil. How are you?”

“Daddy!” a little girl came running to Weevil and he smiled widely at her turning to receive her into his open arms and lifting her off the floor. “Did you wash your hands, little princess?”

The little girl giggles and nods, Veronica stared at the scene and slowly a smile spreads on her face she turns and sees and woman her age sitting in the booth Weevil was a minute ago. He follows her eyes and after telling his daughter to go back to mommy, he turnes to Veronica again. “We are fixing things between us. We love each other and we want  to be together to raise our daughter, with a little luck we will be able to move away from Neptune and start over.”

She nods happy to see that he seemed a bit more like the Weevil he saw years ago at the reunion and less like the boy she shared her high school years with. “I’m glad you are getting your life back together. I wanted to talk to you before but I’ll admit that I was afraid of your reaction.”

Weevil cut her off before she can continue with her speech and she feels like her chest hurts, he probably doesn’t want to hear an apology from her or have anything to do with her anymore. “Tomorrow is Christmas Veronica, how about we let go of the past and we go from there.”

Her vision got a little blurry and he didn’t trust her voice so she just nods, Weevil made a joke about her getting soft with age and she scrunches her nose at him. She ended up eating with him and his family it wasn’t completely awkward free but it was ok and by the end she asked them to come to her house the next day for lunch and they accepted it.

__**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Ten Lords a Leaping Nine Ladies Dancing Eight Maids a Milking Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**  
  


“You invited who now?” Logan’s tone made her cringe a little. Veronica knew he wasn’t against Weevil per se, they actually had a cordial relationship realizing that they share a lot of common trademarks but still he wasn't thrilled to have so many people in his home.

Veronica made her way towards the living room with a bowl of chips and a little one of salsa and put them on the table in front of Logan. “Is just Weevil and his family.”

“No, is not just him. I know you also invited Wallace and Charli and Cliff. That is without mentioning Dick, Mac, and your dad. And before you say anything you know I don’t mind your father or Dick coming but tomorrow is going to be a very stressful day are you sure we should have so many people?” Honestly, he didn’t mind having his house full of people, ok he did but that was not the point, if there was one day that it should be perfect it was tomorrow and with some many people the amount of things that could go wrong were escalating by the second.

“Relax, everything is going to be ok. Is only our family and closest friends I promise nobody else is invited. Of course, if you would be more comfortable with Prince Harry coming we can arrange that.” She finished the phrase already laughing at her own joke and he can only smirk at her telling her that she was hilarious.

They spent part of the night watching Christmas movies only stopping to take the cookies she was baking out of the oven and decorate them. Nobody from their past would ever think that they would end up like this and that made them euphoric. If Veronica was honest that was one of the main reason she wanted to invite all her friends and family to share Christmas with them, they had seen them at their worst and she wanted to show them how glad they were now.

She turned on her computer and Christmas music fill the room, Logan smiled at her until the first song came and he mutter a complaint under his breath up until he hear Veronica singing to it and he thought that maybe the song was ok.  


**_**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Eleven Pipers Piping Ten Lords a Leaping Nine Ladies Dancing Eight Maids a Milking Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_**  
  


Christmas morning came and Veronica was running around the house trying to get everything ready, they had fallen asleep after decorating the cookies when Logan had suggested a more clever way to use the icing in the bedroom. Veronica was more than happy to try it and the they spent the rest of the night and early morning in their bed. So now she still had to clean the dinner room. The second she entered the room though Veronica stopped in her tracks, everything was perfectly clean and the table was already set, Veronica turned to see that everything in the house was perfect and even some candles were lit. She slowly walked to the kitchen where she found his husband paying a cleaning lady and thanking her for a job well done after the woman left the house she entered the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? You did not expect me to go around cleaning the house like some lunatic after all the decorating we did yesterday, right?”.  At the last part of the sentence he wiggled his eyebrows at her making her blush, he then gave her a cup of coffee and told her to hurry up because people were bound to get there in two hours.

After a quick breakfast, a shower and changing the couple found themselves looking at the door wondering who would arrive first. Veronica noticed an envelope on the table next to the door with some intricate stamps, she turned to asked Logan but saw him in the kitchen drinking some juice. Her curiosity won and she opened the envelope just to found herself with a Christmas Card for Logan from Prince Harry. She stood there with her mouth wide open and the card on her hand, Logan came looked at her took the card of her hands while smirking at her. “I told you I knew him.” Logan proceeds to put the card with a magnet on the refrigerator. A couple of minutes later Keith Mars knock on the door, he and Eva made their way to the living room making small talked with Logan while Veronica welcomed Weevil and his family.

The rest of the guests arrived minutes later and everyone went to the dinner table and sat, Veronica look at everyone and felt her eyes fill with unshed tears. Logan leaned into her and asked her if she was ok. She nod once “I’m just happy, you know?”

He gave her a quick kiss and nod, he too felt happy and to see that his relationship with everyone at the table had improved over the years make him hopeful for the future, it was nice to have a family he thought.

Later that evening after they move to the living room and once everyone was settled Keith rise from his seat ready to say some words. “I wanted to thank everyone here for coming. I know is not my house but still you are all here because you care for Veronica and you are all important to her for that I want to say thanks. Over the last few years, we all encounter many situations that had tested our strength not only personal but as a unit and I think we all proven that we are family, maybe and unlikely one but still one. Ronnie, I’m proud of you for what you have made of your life and I want you to know that I love you. Logan thanks for taking care of my daughter.”

Veronica let escape some tears and went to hug her father and that’s when she notice a ring on Eva’s hand, she turned to looked at his dad who was smiling at her and she hug him harder. Once everyone understood what had happened they stood to congratulate Keith and Eva on their engagement, Dick even took it a step further telling him if they were up for a double wedding they could join Mac and him only for Mac to punch him on the arm. Cliff congratulated the couple and whisper to Keith that he already have some ideas about a killer bachelor party, that got the attention of Dick, who went to sit with Cliff after that to share notes.

Logan and Veronica stood in the middle of the group and ask for their attention. “We also want to thank you all for being a part of our celebration. You all mean the world to us and even though some of us are closer than others we hope that the years to come will only make the bond that we share stronger.”

Veronica tried to clean the tears that were escaping her eyes without everyone noticing and falling so Logan took the opportunity to address the group. “ I just wanted to add that I’m very thankful to all of you for giving me another chance. I know that we all had grown up but still the image of the people we were when we met could blur the vision of who we are now so I thank you for seeing me for the man I am today and not for the boy I once was. Dick thank you for always being there man and congratulations on your engagement.”

Veronica teared up again while the rest of the group echo the congratulations and after they were done Wallace joke that Veronica was actually softening with age. She and Logan share a look “Well actually I’m as tough as ever is just this damn hormones that are messing with me.”

Not one of them dare to move, did they just heard right? As to prove her point she took a little photo from her last ultrasound and held her in front of her. The room erupted in cheers, everyone congratulating the couple and asking them more details of the new member of the family. And while she was surrounded by all this people that she loved so much Veronica allowed herself to think of a future full of joy and happiness.

Keith call for a toast to celebrate this glorious news and he also walked to the stereo to turned it on so they could listen to some music.

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 12 Drummers Drumming Eleven Pipers Piping Ten Lords a Leaping Nine Ladies Dancing Eight Maids a Milking Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree** _

Logan and Dick share a look when they heard the song and just smile at each other while hugging wishing each other a merry Christmas.


End file.
